Wish You Were Here
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata berharap gaara ada di sini di sampingnya saat ulang tahunnya. Apakah harapan itu akan terwujud?  Special fic for : GHARALS  Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song  Event  Sekaligus sebagai Birthday fic buat Hinata hime


Wish You Were Here

By : Sabaku No Uzumaki

Pairing Gaara Hina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Wish You Were Here dipopulerkan oleh Avril Lavigne

.

.

.

For : GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song) Event

Sekaligus sebagai Birthday fic buat Hinata _hime_

.

.

.

Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo (s), dan fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna

Happy Reading ^.^

.

.

* * *

><p>Semua kisah ini berawal dari sebuah pembelaan sederhana yang kau lakukan untukku dan perasaan itu perlahan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.<p>

Kau membelaku setiap kali orang-orang menggangguku—

'**Jika seluruh dunia memusuhimu ingatlah aku akan selalu menjadi sekutu terbaikmu Hinata.'**

— itu yang selalu kau katakana ketika aku bertanya alasan kau menolongku.

Dunia terasa begitu indah saat kau bersamaku. Terkadang — tidak bahkan selalu — kau mengajakku melakukan hal-hal gila yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kau membuatku menjadi kuat. Kau selalu melindungiku, memberikan warna di duniaku.

Terkadang aku ingin memasuki duniamu. Dunia yang begitu dingin dan keras. Meski kau selalu melarangku. Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu datang membantuku dengan caramu sendiri. Terkadang aku ingin membantumu, aku tau aku terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Apa aku salah? Karena aku menyukaimu? Salahkah aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaan ini? Aku salah karena masih berharap kau akan membalasnya, padahal Neji-nii sudah memperingatkanku berkali-kali.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena menyukaimu. Karena kau membuat duniaku yang dulu abu-abu kini lebih berwarna. Hanya Sabaku no Gaara yang bisa membuat itu semua. Bukan Kiba, Shino, Neji-nii, ataupun Naruto.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu ketika musim dingin saat itu umurku baru menginjak 5 tahun dan kau 6 tahun. Ketika teman-temanku melempariku dengan salju. Mereka menganggapku penyihir salju karena mataku yang berwarna lavender. Aku menangis tapi tak bisa melawan, aku terlalu lemah.

Kau datang menolongku. Begitu melihatmu mereka berlari ketakutan. Kau membersihkan setiap salju yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Itulah kalimat pertamamu untukku. Dan ketika aku menatap mata emeraldmu, aku tau kau orang baik Gaara. Dan aku juga tau kita sama, kita sama-sama kesepian.

Hari itu aku menangis dipelukanmu, bukan karena sedih tapi bahagia. Bahagia bisa menemukan pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu kuimpikan,

Entah berapa lama aku menangis dipelukanmu hingga air mataku berhenti keluar. Kau menghapus setiap tetes air mataku dan meminjamkan syalmu untukku. Syal merah pemberian terakhir ibumu.

"Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan," ucapmu ketika aku akan menolak. Hal ini lagi yang membuatku bersyukur. Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat kebaikan seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Arigato, Gaara-san."

Dan kau langsung menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa aman ketika kau melakukannya. Rasanya hangat sekali di sini. Rasanya perutku dipenuhi beribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Ketika semua temanku mengatakan kau berbahaya, aku seakan menutup kedua telingan dan mataku. Karena aku tau kau baik. Aku tak perlu menjadi orang lain ketika di sebelahmu.

Kau pun begitu, aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu. Aku suka rambut merahmu, mata emerald milikmu, bahkan aku suka tato ai di keningmu. Aku menyukai setiap inci dirimu dari pertama kita bertemu hingga kini. Kau selalu mengisi setiap kekosongan dalam diriku.

Tapi sekarang ketika kita dewasa kau seperti melupakanku. Kau terlalu sibuk duduk di balik meja kekuasaan mengurus perusahaan ayahmu. Bahkan untuk menelepon ku sesekali kau tak sempat. Terkadang aku mengunjungimu, namun kau terlalu sibuk untuk menemuiku.

Kecewa? Mungkin aku kecewa, tidak aku tidak kecewa. Aku merindukamu Gaara. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku berharap kau ada di sini Gaara, setidaknya di hari ulang tahunku.

Aku kembali memandang bulan. Apakah kau melihat bulan sepertiku di suna Gaara? Bulannya indah. Aku menghela nafas kembali. Aku teringat ketika masa-masa sekolah. Dari SD hingga SMA kita selalu sekelas entah mengapa dan kau selalu duduk di sampingku.

Kau selalu menjadi berandalan, sedangkan aku menjadi gadis penakut. Hampir semua orang mencemohmu saat itu. Tapi aku selalu percaya kau sangat baik.

"_Gaara-kun aku membuatkan bento untukmu."_

"_Arigato."_

"_Enak?"_

"_Lumayan."_

Aku ingat saat itu aku baru saja belajar memasak dengan Ayame-san dan hasilnya aku bawakan untukmu ke sekolah. Gaara melahap dengan rakus bekal buatanku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung saat itu karena aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari dirimu Gaara.

Kembali kupejamkan mata meresapi setiap belaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sepi sekali di sini, di hatiku. Cairan hangat melewati pipiku. Cairan yang keluar dari setiap kelenjar air mataku. Rasanya semakin berat setiap mengingat Gaara. Aku benar-benar merindukan pemuda stoic itu. Kutatap fotoku dan Gaara ketika kami SMA.

"_Gaara ayolah foto sekali saja dengan Hina-chan. Kalian sudah berteman dari kecil tapi belum memiliki satu fotopun." Terlihat Temari sibuk merayu adiknya._

"_Baiklah." Itulah Gaara selalu kalah jika sudah Temari yang merayunya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah 2 orang saudara itu._

.

Aku kembali menatap langit. Salju putih masih setia turun. Menghasilkan hamparan putih yang indah. Aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku yang terbalut sarung lavender lengkap dengan syal merah milik Gaara. Kata Gaara syal merah ini untukku agar aku tidak begitu merindukannya. Secangkir coklat panas menemaniku.

Aku menunggumu, setidaknya kau telefonmu untuk mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu. Kembali kuseka air mataku. Kembali pertanyaan itu mengusikku. Apa kau mengingat ulang tahunku? Mungkin aku terlalu berharap.

Kudengar ketukan pintu dari pintu kamarku. Mungkin Hanabi yang mengingatkanku untuk segera berangkat makan malam. Hari ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku Tou-san mengajak kami makan malam di restaurant.

"Gaara-kun?"

Seorang pemuda berwajah stoic yang amat kurindukan tengah berdiri di depan kamarku.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou."

"Aku merindukan Gaara-kun," ucapku sembari memeluk pemuda yang amat kurindukan itu.

"Aku juga." Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa leher jenjangku. "Aku sudah meminta Jii-san untuk mengajakmu dinner."

"Jadi kau yang membuat Tou-san tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam di luar? Pantas saja janggal."

Dan sebagai jawabannya ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hei, aku butuh waktu lama untuk menatanya."

"Ayo kita segera berangkat, nanti kemalaman." Dan iapun menarik tanganku, aku yakin wajahku kini pasti merona karenanya.

.

.

Kami tiba di sebuah restaurant mewah yang sangat romantis.

"Kenapa restaurant ini sepi?"

"Temari menyuruhku menyewa satu restaurant untuk mengajakmu makan malam. Katanya agar kita makan hanya berdua saja. Apa kau keberatan?"

Walaupun ini ide Temari-nee tapi tetap saja ini sangat romantis dan membuatku begitu malu.

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu, kau duduklah dulu aku ada urusan sedikit."

Dan Gaara meninggalkanku tanpa sempat kuucapkan sepatah katapun.

Terdengar dentingan piano dari arah panggung, lagu Bruno mars merry you dimainkan Gaara dalam versi akustik. Kupejamkan mata mencoba menikmati setiap syairnya. Sudah kukatakan dari awal aku beruntung bisa melihat sisi lain dari Gaara. Akhirnya lantunan piano itu berhenti terlihat Gaara kembali kearah meja kami.

"Hinata," ia berlutut di depanku, "menikahlah denganku." Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat wajah stoic Gaara memerah sepertiku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami memang tak pernah berpacaran. Tak pernah mengucap kata cinta. Tapi kami selalu bersama. Gaara selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih Kami-sama sudah mengabulkan doaku untuk Gaara berada di sini di sampingku tidak hanya hari ini tapi selamanya.

Dan malam ini kami habiskan untuk menikmati makan malam kami yang sempat tertunda. Sekarang di sini, di hatiku sudah tak sedingin dulu, ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dalamnya dan beribu kupu-kupu memenuhi perutku. Hari ini ulang tahun terindaku.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Aaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai fic ini (singkat gitu aja seneng ._.)<strong>

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Hinata-chan.**

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
